Tell Me Why
by BlueJaz
Summary: Addison's feeling a little insecure and Naomi has just the thing.


Naomi was bent over searching through one of her dresser drawers when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nae?" Addison whined.

"Yeah, babe," Naomi answered without bothering to turn around.

"What do you like about me?"

"What do I like about you?" Naomi repeated a little baffled by the question.

"Yes. What do you like about me?." Addison parroted, a little bit of irritation seeping in her voice.

Still distracted by her search, Naomi begantoe recite the list of characteristics she always attributed to Addison.

"You're you. You're sweet and kind and very forgiving. You're passionate in everything you do. You genuinely care about everyone, even complete strangers and-"

"No. That's not what I mean," Addison finally cut in. "Those are the reasons that you love me. I want to know what it is that you like about me... from a physical standpoint."

"Addie Baby, where is this coming from?" Naomi asked as she finally gave up her search and spent around to look at Addidon. When she saw her eyes flicker up to meet her own it became obvious to her what brought on this line of questioning. Addison had been staring at her ass.

Naomi laughed as Addison blushed at having been caught, again. Addison was always complimenting Naomi on her body. She loved to tease the boys about all of it belonging to her, but ask any of them and they'd all tell you that the feature she live the most was Naomi's perfectly rounded rear end.

"It's just...you know I love your body. You know exactly what it is that I love about it. I tell you _all the time_," she stressed in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Naomi laughed again as she sat on the bed next to Addison. "You are gorgeous. Sexy as hell!"

"See? That's just it. You always tell me that I'm sexy, gorgeous, pretty, beautiful. Who wouldn't say those thing about their girlfriend? What I'm asking for is specifics." Addison turned her gaze from Naomi. She was embarrassed and worried that she had come off as desperate. She needn't worry. They had been best friends for most of their adult lives and Naomi was well aware of the bouts if insecurity that sometimes got the best of Addison.

"Come here, Addie," Naomi called pulling on Addison's arm with one hand and patting her lap with the other.

Addison, used to Naomi being the on to sit on her lap, hesitated a little but she could never deny herself the comfort of Naomi's arms. So, she got up and slowly lowered herself sideways onto Naomi's lap. She tried to hide her face but Naomi grabbed her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lovers lips.

"I love your lips," she began while still staring at them. She kissed them again and Addison smiled.

"I love your smile." She whispered. Her smile only grew and it really was the most beautiful smile.

"I love your eyes. They're so expressive. They speak volumes even when your mouth isn't moving, telling me all the things you can't express verbally while outside of the bedroom." She let out a soft moan. "Your eyes alone are enough to get me worked up."

They locked eyes and lips. Naomi pulled away. "I love you hands."

"My hands?"

"Yes, your hands, " she said grabbing them. "They're delicate and strong at the same time, not to mention how they make me _feel_ but we'll save that for another time."

"I love your back." When she said this she slid her hands under Addison's shirt and lightly scratched from her shoulders, down to the waistband of her shorts. Addison arched her back and clutched Naomi tighter. She had a very sensitive back and felt it in her core. She couldn't have held back her moan if she tried.

"Now you know why I always urge you to wear racer backs when the weather is nice." Naomi smiled.

Addison was grinning ear to ear, amused at her oblivious self. "All this time I thought it was you being sensitive to how hot I can sometimes get when really, it was about how hot you get!"

"What can I say? It was beneficial to the both of us," Naomi said before she kissed her again.

"Go on, " Addison urged once they managed to tear their mouths away.

" I love your breasts." Naomi slid her her hands from around Addison's back until they were resting underneath her breasts.

"I know that you think they're too small but their perfect." She cupped Addison's breasts and reflexively squeezed her thighs together when she felt her nipples harden in her palms. She used her teeth to nip at Addison's neck.

"Your neck, too. I love your neck," she groaned before she used her tongue to sooth the bruised skin.

Addison's own arousal was building and she was flustered when all at once, besides the hand she placed on her knee as an anchor, Naomi released her.

"I'm not done," Naomi panted in explanation. There was one, or should it be two things, that she loved as much as Addison loved her ass.

"You, my dear, have the sexiest, most beautiful, most fantasy inducing legs I have ever seen!" She ran her hand slowly up Addison's inner thigh. "Your legs go on forever and I can spend that much time admiring them. I could go on and on about how gorgeous they are. About how pleased I am when you walk into a room wearing a skirt. About how I spend my time recalling the details from memory when you're wearing slacks. About how strong, lean, and soft they are. About how good they feel when they're entangled with my own or even better, wrapped around me."

Naomi dug her fingertips into the flesh of Addison's thigh, overwhelmed with the sensation coursing through her body. Addison shifted on her lap, subconsciously trying to ease the tension that was building between her legs. Her mind was fogged and it took a moment for her to realize that Naomi was calling her name. The hand placed on her cheek guided her eyes to those that belonged to the most wonderful woman to walk the planet.

"I love you, Addison! Not just your mind and spirit but your body as well. After tonight I don't think you'll have any reason to question that but if you need me, I won't hesitate to list all the things that make you anybody's greatest fantasy." She spoke these words looking directly into Addison's teary eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Addison whispered as she slid Naomi's hand back underneath her shirt and over her heart. "Make love to me."

Naomi wasted no time laying Addison in the bed and climbing over her. And with each caress Naomi removed ever trace of doubt from Addison's mind.


End file.
